


La trajectoire des vies

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, i don't know how i'm supposed to tag for DEATH
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de la M<span class="small">ORT</span> - ou plus exactement, sa représentation anthropomorphique - <s>les fics où je tuerai des persos viendront une autre fois</s><br/>1ère vignette : Que faire face à des marmots ? 2ème : Un chauffard à Ankh-Morpork. 3ème : S'il prenait des vacances ? <br/>4ème : Rien ne surprend la Mort. <br/>5ème : Témoin du pire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Père Porcher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trois minutes et une éternité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399785) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Mort fréquente, toutes proportions gardées, peu d’enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il aimerait autant se tenir à distance des enfants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** DEATH (La Mort), Hogfather (Le Père Porcher)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Quand Asami se déciderait à voir autre chose en lui qu’ un enfant, un jouet ? »  
>  d'après Opelleam pour un Arbre à Drabbles (21 mars – 27 mars ‘12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** courant _Hogfather_ /Le Père Porcher  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un enfant, un jouet : l’équation est simple. Mais quel jouet pour quel enfant… ça se complique vite.  
Une vie, une heure de mort : l’équation habituelle obéit aux nœuds ; c’est atrocement complexe pour les mortels mais la Mort les connaît et les calculs comme on respire.*

> * Pas lui-même bien sûr. La Mort ne respire pas et les mortels respirent tant qu’ils ne l’ont _pas_ rencontré.

Mais, computer les désirs des enfants ? La Mort n’y comprend rien. La Mort fréquente, toutes proportions gardées, peu d’enfants. Après ça, il aimerait que ça reste ainsi. 


	2. Trajectoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis quant la Mort a-t-elle besoin d'un permis de conduire ? ...ah, oui, les rues d'Ankh-Morpork sont bourrées de gens qui estiment qu'ils ont tous les passe-droits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La trajectoire d'une vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Annales du Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** D EATH (La Mort), un quidam quelconque  
>  **Genre :** humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** La Mort, "permis de conduire"  
> pour Kiranagio"> (Noël '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Une carriole qui emboutirait Bigadin, alors que les humains sont censés éviter la Mort comme la peste (*) ? Inconcevable ! Et pourtant...

"Et ton permis de conduire, tu l’as trouvé dans une pochette surprise chez Planteur, heh, chauffard ?!"

JE N’AI PAS BESOIN DE PERMIS DE CONDUIRE. EN REVANCHE, PUISQUE VOUS AMENEZ LE SUJET, VOUS N’AURIEZ PAS MÉRITÉ LE VÔTRE. ET J’AI UN PERMIS DE PORT D’ARME PERMANENT... VOUS AVEZ D’AILLEURS DEUX MINUTES D’AVANCE SUR L’HORAIRE PRÉVU POUR EN PRENDRE CONNAISSANCE. LA CHARRETTE AU COIN DE LA RUE SUIVANTE : NE RATEZ PAS VOTRE RENDEZ-VOUS.

-

(*) et la guerre et la famine, tant qu’à faire, mais voilà, le problème avec les humains c’est qu’ils font rarement ce qu’ils sont _censés_ faire. 


	3. Mortimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si la Mort prenait des vacances…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des vacances  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** DEATH, Mort (/Ysabell)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et il se sentirait franchement vexé si Mort prenait sa place. »  
> d’après Chibi_Kyouki sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 août ’12)  
>  **Note :** oui, bon, je le reconnais ; dans ce cas, les noms VO dans un drabble en français ça fait un peu tache… que voulez-vous, le prénom à recycler et le reste a suivi ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Mort_ /Mortimer  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Si Mort prenait sa place, DEATH pourrait s’offrir un luxe inouï : des vacances.  
Les humains ont vraiment le chic pour inventer des choses folles, et à force de les fréquenter, DEATH se demande de plus en plus ce que ça fait.

Des vacances, juste des vacances. Il n’est pas encore question de prendre sa retraite. Ça n’est pas pressé. Son apprenti est encore jeune, sa fille ne vieillit pas, et lui possède tout le temps du monde. Mais tout ce temps, cette éternité, justement, ça devient bien long. DEATH est infatigable, mais quand même, parfois, juste parfois… Le Devoir lui pèse.


	4. Jamais surpris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour être surpris, il faut avoir des attentes, à la base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jamais surpris  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnage :** D EATH (La Mort)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et recommence son manège, docile gamine aimant les morsures. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les morts surpris par leur propre décès sont un lot quotidien. Oh oui, il y a tous les mourants qui se sentaient partir : les vieillards, les malades, les suicidaires ; ceux-là s’attendent toujours plus ou moins à le voir débarquer et lui facilitent le travail.  
Mais à côté de ça, combien d’accidents stupides ou d’assassinats qui laissent un fantôme dans le déni, ou vachement en colère (au moins le temps que le souvenir des glandes laissées derrière dans le corps mortel perde sa prise sur l’esprit) ?

Heureusement, la Mort, lui, n’est jamais surpris, et a tout le temps du monde.


	5. Témoin du pire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les humains ne sont pas des démons. Ils sont humains. Parfois, ils sont pire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Témoin du pire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** DEATH face à des salauds  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « La Mort personnifiée, dans toute son horreur. »  
>  d’après OiseauVermillon sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La Mort personnifiée, dans toute son horreur, doit se retenir à sa faux pour ne pas défaillir. La Mort ne prend pas parti, la Mort n’est ni bienfait ni malédiction, la Mort est simplement un fait. La Mort cueille quand le temps est venu, sans interférer avant, ni retenir pour un après. La Mort est partout où on en a besoin, et en même temps, prend le temps d’observer sa moisson.  
La Mort n’a pas de sentiment… en théorie. Mais des millénaires à voir ces humains vivre et mourir déteignent, à la longue. Et la cruauté de ces humains parfois…


End file.
